


Spooky Cott

by Belamestiza



Category: Goodnight Mister Tom - Michelle Magorian
Genre: Adoption, Canon Disabled Character, Character Study, England (Country), Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belamestiza/pseuds/Belamestiza
Summary: A rewrite of chapter 20 from the perspective of one Zacharias Wrench.
Kudos: 1





	Spooky Cott

_A/N This was probably written way back in 2013/14 for a high school * English assignment on the novel 'Goodnight Mr. Tom', in which we re-write a chapter in the perspective of a character besides Will. In my case I decided to re-write chapter twenty where the boys meet and are introduced to Geoffrey in the point of view of none other than Zach, who is perhaps one of the most beloved characters from the story. As a re-write, I think I then naturally decided to write the dialogue the same way it was presented in the novel in replicating the cockney accent Will tended to use._

_Nevertheless, enjoy this relic I dug up!_

_*As an Australian, high school lasts six years from the ages of 12/13 until 18/19, so I think I was around 13 or 14 when I wrote this_

* * *

Chapter 20. Spooky Cott

Zach's POV

It was the last Saturday before we were returning to school, and Will, George and the twins and I were sittin' behind an old dead branch in Blake's field. This was most certainly not how I wanted to spend today! Originally I was going to ride my bike down to old Mr. Oakley's to visit Will for a while. I was ever so excited to spend all morning up in his room and share all the stuff my parents have sent me! But instead, Aunt Nance called me from my bedroom sayin' George and the twins were waitin' outside, and that we were gonna go get Will. I'm actually not surprised that this was all George's idea; for the five of us to go into Spooky Cott.

I shivered underneath the beech trees, as Will folded the map and slid it into his small pocket. It wasn't even that cold! I sure hope I didn't appear nervous and all! I started rubbing my bare arms. _Now, this shouldn't be too bad …_ I thought, assuring myself that nothing could possibly be living in a house that's in such a state. Nothing but a few rats and spiders! And we got George with us anyway, and the twins are as fearless as anything!

I switched my torch on and off, trying to keep my mind on something. Will and I watched the others crawl slowly along the field. Will eagerly nudged me, the signal we should follow suit in the opposite direction. I purposely stayed a little way behind.

After we made it into the woods, I shakily stood up as Will swiftly ran quietly from tree to tree. I was slowly stumbling behind him, snapping them twigs underneath my feet. I didn't worry about the noise, since nobody else seemed to be around. The only living thing nearby asides from Will was a squirrel collecting nuts for the winter.

Will took this all very seriously, I must say. He crept along the forest like one of them spies I used to see in those films.

Soon we could hear the river flowing. It was such a peaceful sound. So peaceful, we just stood there listening to it. Will was just about to start scribbling something down on the back of the map when I decided to speak up. “I say, we'd better get a move on. The others will be there ages before us,”

Will slowly nodded.

“George will be hooting away and think we've been savaged to pieces!” I added, trying not to be a little over dramatic. 

We climbed up the bank towards the trees, as I started shivering even more. This time it was definitely the breeze! These great big clouds just blotted out the sun and the wind grew even louder, making the tree branches rustle and seem threatening to us. We reached the hedges which surrounded the cottage. These tall, thorny bushes. I say, no one could possible let these hedges grow so wild looking! Then a terrible thought struck me – what if a ghost lived here? We can't fight against a ghost! Even George's fist will go right through it!

Will didn't seem to notice anything wrong, even though the sky turned grey and there was no more warmth to comfort us. He seems even excited to go into the cottage!

“Hope it don't rain,” he said, looking upwards for only a second. “Be a shame to have to go back again. Still, we could always shelter in Spooky Cott.”

_Yeah, and get taken by that ghost!_

“You cold?” Will asked, slightly worried.

I hadn't even noticed that I was shivering again!

“Er … a little.” I said. Well, I wasn't completely lying you know!

I instantly jumped then, as three distant hoots were heard across the other side of the woods. The signal that George and the twins were there.

“I'll give the signal for 'let's git nearer'.” Will eagerly said, and before I could open my mouth to protest, he barked three times and followed it by two howls. Such strange communication techniques!

By now, the sky had grown much darker – almost black. And the wind was almost tearing up the trees by their roots! I jumped again, hearing a great big crack.

“What's that!?” I cried, alerting myself to my surroundings, yet seeing no one but Will.

“Only some twigs breakin',” Will assured. 

Suddenly, a frightening sound screeched in a high pitched note from above the hedge – inside the cottage. The hairs on the very backs of my neck pricked up. _The ghost plays music!_ That still didn't seem to frighten Will, mind you.

“Cor!” he excitedly whispered. More to himself than me.

The sound kept on playing, drifting with the loud wind flowing. It sounded so frightening! The wind and the music seemed to be like one haunting song. What if the ghost had already seen us? Or George? Or Carrie and Ginny?

Will and I both froze. Me in fear, and Will with what was probably awe.

“I think we'd better signal that we're all right,” Will suggested, giving off two long wolf howls. 

I began to pale, as George gave us in return a rushed and shaky 'let's get out of here' signal from over the hedge. They must've been frightened off by that music! 

I was about to turn around and run off to meet them, till Will said, “Doughbags.”

I blinked in surprise, turning around to face him. He was shaking his head in disappointment. “Jes as it's gittin' excitin'.” and without a moment's hesitation, he signalled back the 'we're all right' and the 'let's get closer' signal. Will pulled at my sleeve, before sneakin' off. I sighed and followed after him. I couldn't just let him go off there by himself!

The horrible wailing from the cottage grew increasingly louder as we got closer. Soon after, we heard George give a 'we're off' signal, before Will and I heard a series of twigs snapping and the bushes rustling. It was just Will and I.

I stood still in horror, listening to the last faint branch rustle as the twins and George bolted off back to the field.

Will was mesmerized by the music still playing. “It's just like what Mister Tom sometimes plays on the organ,” he whispered, turning to me. “Are you still game?”

I nodded, my knees shaking. As much as I would have loved to run back into the village with George and the twins, I couldn't just let Will go in there alone! What type of a friend would that make me? I would be sending him to his death – and if we both come out alive, we would have such a tale to tell for future generations! 'Zacharias Wrench and William Beech slaying the ghost of Spooky Cott.' That sounds wonderful – even though I still have no idea how one could possibly slay a ghost. 

But even if it weren't that glorious, I have to be with Will. That's what a best friend does, and even though I'm shivering in fear at the thought, I'd most certainly do this again for him.

Will gave me a grin. “Good,” and he edged closer into the cottage. I followed at a safe distance. Not too close and not too far. 

The wailing music grew louder, vibrating under our feet it was. _I'm sure my hair will turn white,_ I thought morbidly as Will and I emerged from the thick and wild hedges. We were standing in a garden of waist length dry grass and dandelions.

He tugged excitedly at my sleeve. “Look,” he whispered. “The door's open. The music's coming from inside.”

I gulped. These pots of red geraniums stood against the windowsills. They looked oddly colorful with the dark and gloomy cottage. Perhaps this ghost has tastes. The windows were dusty and the wooden door was rain-washed. The floorboards on the porch seemed to creak just by us lookin' at them, and the stone steps were cracked.

Will stalked forwards and stood in the middle of the monstrous garden. He squinted to see of he could see anything inside. It looked awfully dark in there. 

I crouched to hide in the grass. “I think you ought to take cover,” I urgently whispered, fearing for my best friend. But Will just stood there, as if fascinated by the music and dark void inside. Suddenly, the music came to an abrupt stop. My heart beat went up. 

“You can come in if you like,” a voice boomed from the darkness.

I shrieked and fell backwards from my awkward crouch, being smothered by the long grass.

Footsteps. I could hear thundering footsteps. I peered above the grass and gasped to see a young man with dark hair and shining blue eyes emerge from the darkness. He walked all funny, and had his left trouser leg pinned up to his thigh and he supported himself on a crutch. Will glanced at him in surprise, still standing there. If you looked close enough, you could see one of his ears missing. He chuckled deeply at our expressions.

“Not a pretty sight, eh!” he said at last. 

I was too shocked to speak. This was no ghost! My face burnt crimson at my earlier beliefs. Why, it was just a helpless, disabled man! How embarrassing …

“Sorry if I scared you,” the man said. “I though you must have seen me through the window.” he smiled awkwardly, a little embarrassed himself. “On second thoughts, I don't suppose anyone could see anything through those windows. Must be at least ten years' dust on them.”

I peered a little bit more above the grass, paralysed. The man gave Will a curious look.

“You like music?”

Will gave a slight nod. “Mister Tom plays some on the organ, like,” he began. “I lives with him.”

The man raised a brow. “You local then?”

“No.”

“Evacuee?” the man guessed again.

“Yeh.”

“Where from?”

Will almost hesitated to reply. “Deptford.”

“If there's any left of it. I used to live in London, till nine months ago. No reason to go back now,” he added, a look of despair coming to his bright eyes.

I watched their exchanged conversation, too afraid and ashamed to speak up myself. Besides, the man seemed rather pleased speaking to Will and all.

“Is you from the Grange?” Will wondered.

The man nodded and held a hand out.

“Geoffrey Sanderton's my name.” he gave another smile.

Will took a step towards him and shook his hand lightly. “I'm Will.”

“And I'm Zacharias Wrench,” I stumbled to my feet. I felt so rude not saying anything, and I felt my face burn again as my voice came out raspy and dry.

Geoffrey smiled, his eyes gleaming in amusement. “Ah, he has a voice,” he teased.

I turned crimson again, although this time I smiled a little at my foolishness. Until a strong, freezing cold wind blasted, making the cottage wood beams groan. 

Geoffrey looked up at the trees, their branches wildly thrashing. He shook his head and tsked. “Too light to put the blackouts up, too dark inside to paint. Damned nuisance really.” 

Will seemed excited by this. “Paint?” his eyes widened.

“Yes,” Geoffrey replied, hopping up two stone steps. “I can offer you tea, bread and jam. That suit you? You can either sit out here or come inside.”

My stomach grumbled at the mention of food.

“I'd like to come in!” Will blurted. “I mean, if that's all right, like.” he blushed a little at his eagerness.

Geoffrey nodded, and looked at me for an answer. I gave the darkness through the front door a frightened gaze before shivering. “I'll sit on the step,” I announced. 

Geoffrey chuckled, giving the stormy sky a look, before looking at me again. “Suit yourself,” and Will followed inside the dark cottage.

I shrugged and sat on the highest step. It was close enough to see briefly inside. Enough for me to watch Geoffrey, and make sure Will was okay. I tried listening to their conversation, after Will gazed around the room in wonder. Mr. Sanderton was a painter, just like Will! But he called himself an artist. He told Will something about him having an exhibition in London before being called up. Then I couldn't be bothered straining my ears further, and sighed as I gazed up at the sky. The storm calmed down a little, the trees swaying together in harmony.

“You draw?” I heard Geoffrey ask.

Will shuffled his feet. “Yeh.”

“What, at school?”

“And in me free time.”

“Do you?” Geoffrey remarked in surprise. “Show me.”

“Show you?” Will seemed embarrassed. “But you're … you're so good.”

“And you're not?”

At this, I leapt up and stormed inside. “He's marvellous!” I exclaimed, standing beside Will, who was now blushing. I smiled down at him, remembering all the pictures and paintings he's done up in his room, and the sketches for our newspaper.

I was surprised that Will lightly pushed me aside to get to the front door. “I'll draw outside,” and with that, he slumped down on the steps and got out his sketchpad.

I shrugged and walked into Geoffrey's kitchen. I gazed at it, open mouthed at how dusty the benches and cabinets were. “My, this sure is gloomy!” I stated.

Geoffrey scoffed. “You don't say, kid.” he pulled a chair out for me. I sat down and blurted my thanks.

He nodded and stood to go make tea and prepare some food. “Say, Geoffrey,” I began. “Why'd you move all the way over here? Is it because of yer' injury? Do you have any family you left behind back in London? Say, did you ever see any remarkable musical numbers back in London? I'll tell you, my parents probably produced them! Hey, do you think we've seen each other before? Like, you might've went to one of our acts and I was backstage or something. How strange would that be!”

Geoffrey narrowed his eyes at me, spreading jam on some dry bread and setting out plates. “You talk too much.” he simply said.

I lowered my head. “Yeh. That's what Dr. Little tells me. I stay with him and his wife, you see. It ain't so bad. Aunt Nance is great with the cooking, and her stews are just amazing! I don't see much of Dr. Little though. He's always workin', but I can still tell he's a nice man. But I greatly miss my parents back home.” I admitted, gladly accepting the hot cup of tea. My hands held onto the sides tightly, and I sighed at the warmth it gave me. I took a large sniff of the rising steam before blowing it back and lightly sipping.

He sat across from me after carrying a meal to Will outside, passing me a plate of jam on bread. “My thanks, Mr. Sanderton!” I grinned and took a large bite out of it. 

Geoffrey scratched the stubble under his chin. “So, you're an evacuee like yer friend Will, eh?”

I nodded, my cheeks full of bread and jam. “Yep! Although, mind you, I've been here a lot longer than Will.”

He nodded, taking a sip of his tea. “He's a funny kid,”

“Huh? Whatdya mean?”

“He always gives a straight answer, and he's awfully polite. He likes looking around as if something's out to get him.” he shrugged. “Small things.”

I sighed. It was rather tempting to tell him the story about what happened to Will when he went home. But I find that story very personal, and for only Will to tell.

“What is he, homesick?” Geoffrey wondered.

“Nah. He loves it here. You ask him any day, and he'd rather it here! I say, he loves that Mister Tom to bits!” I sighed. “I just hope they don't take him away,”

Geoffrey gave me a curious look, but didn't say anything. It was then that Will nervously came in, hiding his picture from us.

“Let's see, then.” Geoffrey gestured him to show it.

Will gulped and revealed it. I smiled. It was a fine picture indeed! It was Sammy by that oak tree by Mr. Oakley's place. I marvelled at the detail. However, it was difficult to tell if Geoffrey liked it or not. He scratched his stubble again, and his eyes sparkled with keen interest.

“How old are you?” he finally asked.

“I'm ten next week.” Will mumbled to the floor. 

Geoffrey kindly took the picture from him and studied it up close. After another silence, he spoke again. “You have a gift, Will.”

Will's face immediately brightened. I took my last sip of tea and beamed at him. 

“Who teaches you?” Geoffrey wondered.

“I used to have Mrs Hartridge but she's left. She's got a baby, see. There's only Mrs Black now but sometimes Miss Thorne helps out.”

“And now there's a load more evacuees,” I informed, carrying my plate and mug over to the sink.

“and if they don't bring teachers with them I don't know who we'll have.”

“Short of teachers, are they?”we sat down on the stone steps, Geoffrey between Will and I. Will looked nervously at the space where his leg should have been. 

We ate some more jam on bread and gazed at the trees, now calmly swaying.

“I'll see if I can teach at your school,” Geoffrey said.

Will and I glanced at him in surprise. He smiled up at the sky, as soft sun beams shone through the clouds at last. “I don't know how one goes about it but once I decide to do a thing I usually end up doing it.” he placed a hand on Will's, and looked at him, bright blue eyes gleaming vibrantly. “Would you like extra lessons of your own?”

Will gave out a gigantic smile and nodded. I leapt up excitedly. “Wizzo!” 

Geoffrey stared at me oddly. 

I smiled down at Will. “I told you one day you'd be famous. We can both be famous together.”

“Oh yes,” Geoffrey crossed his arms and gazed at me in amusement. “And what are you going to be famous at?”

I dramatically spread my arms out wide and grandly announced, “I'm going to entertain the world!” Will giggled, and Geoffrey let out a bark of laughter. I blushed at my own arrogance.

“You'll have to work very hard and make a great deal of sacrifices to achieve that.” Geoffrey admitted.

“I don't want to be famous,” Will looked at his feet. “I jest wants to draw and paint. But I want to draw real good, like,”

I sat down and looked at Will eagerly.

“Are you willing to work at it?” Geoffrey wondered.

“Oh yes,”

Geoffrey deeply sighed and gazed at the clearing sky. “I'll put the blackouts up and light the fire.” he announced.

“I'll help.” Will stood up after him.

I was left alone for a while. Without them, it all seemed rather lonely. And the wind was less friendly. It was getting dark, and frightening shadows were cast along the hedges.

“Me too!” I called, and sprinted in after Will and Geoffrey.

* * *

It wasn't long before we got the fire up and going. It was very warm, and after that I didn't realize how sleepy I was. I was slumped on Geoffrey's worn out couch, watching the flames flicker and Geoffrey pass a record to Will. I was too far to read the title. 

Geoffrey pointed at his gramophone by the fire, and wound the handle as he slid a little round metal tray to one side, took out a needle and changed it for one which was fixed to the end of the curved arm. He took the record from Will and while holding it by it's edges, put it on the turntable and pushed a small metal disc to one side. The record began to rotate, and after a few loud, unexpected crackles the music burst into life. 

“That was the Brahms violin concerto you heard in the garden,” Geoffrey said, smiling at the memory of earlier.

I yawned, stood up and stood besides Will. “And to think I was scared out of my wits by that!” I laughed at my wild imaginations that a ghost was here, dancing away to this strange music.

Will explained the story of this house and it's nickname, and of our plans and of George and the twins chickening out. 

At the end of Will's tale, Geoffrey chuckled. “I wondered why no one ever disturbed me here,” he said. “I was really quite relieved. I needed to be alone for a while,”

Will gave him a sad look. No one should need to feel alone.

“I've even been having my food delivered to me from the Grange so that I didn't have to go into the village.”

“Oh,” was all Will managed to say.

I felt awful after hearing this. “Would you rather we left?” I asked politely.

He smiled at me. “No. I think it's about time I came out of hermitage.”

The song ended, and he stood up to place the needle back at the start to replay it. We sat cross-legged for a while by the fire, enjoying it's warmth and comfort.

Finally, as it grew even darker, Will and I stood up to leave. My, to think we discovered a new friend here today! In Spooky Cott! 

We said our quick goodbyes and scrambled through the wild hedge all over again. It was slightly darker, so we stumbled a lot more and earned a few light scratches. We ran down the road and hung outside the front of the graveyard talking and laughing about today's strange adventure.

“I say,” I said, turning around. “There's a car outside the church,” I pointed at a fancy lookin' car parked smoothly away by the church. “Wonder whose that is.”

Will didn't seem too interested and shrugged. “Someone lookin' for Mr Peters mebbe,” he swung open the gate.

I seemed to doubt that, and a great fear grew in my stomach. _They won't dare take you away! Not now! Not again!_ I thought furiously, waving my goodbyes as I crossed the graveyard and climbed over the gate. “See you tomorrow!” I grinned.

Will ran up the path and grinned back.

I ran as fast as I could home. I hope Aunt Nance was cookin' up a storm tonight! I was sweating like mad as I burst into the door. Aunt Nance was worried. “Oh Zach, do you know wot time it is!”

I ignored her question and sat down in the kitchen. “Oh Aunt Nance, you won't believe who Will and I met today!” 

“Oh yeah?” she bean chopping the vegetables.

“Yeah! We met an artist in Spooky Cott!”

“Spooky Cott?” she seemed surprised. “Now Zach, wot where were you and your friends doin' hanging around there?” 

“Aw, just visiting Aunt Nance! Never would've guessed someone was living there! It looks like it needs a complete make-over though it's cosy enough.”

Aunt Nance nodded. “So, what's this artist like?”

“He's so nice, Aunt. He even made afternoon tea for Will and I. And he has a gramophone! He says he's gonna go teach art at the school since we're short of teachers, and he's gonna give Will extra art lessons.”

Aunt Nance smiled, probably thinking of Will's amazing pictures. “Ah, so he should. So, wot's his name then? Is he young?”

I nodded. “Oh yes. His name's Geoffrey Sanderton, and guess what? He only has one leg, lost it in a raid.”

Aunt Nance gasped. “My, that's terrible. This bloody war, destroying innocent people.” she shook her head. “You still hungry?”

After another wonderful dinner, I washed myself and lay down on my bed, eyes wide open. I was far too excited and hyper after today’s events I couldn't possibly get a wink of sleep! I was so deep into my thoughts, and what I could possibly write next in my story that I jumped in surprise when Aunt Nance burst into my room, excitement clear on her face.

“Oh Zach, I've just heard the most wonderful news!” she exclaimed.

I leapt up excitedly and jumped towards her. “What is it, Aunt Nance? What is it?” she took a while to regain her breath after running up those stairs in a hurry.

“Aw, c'mon! Tell me!” 

She smiled. “Old Tom Oakley's adopting little Will.”

My eyes widened, and excitement and joy built up inside me all at once. “Really!? Adopting him? Fer' real? Does that mean Will's gonna be staying in Little Weirwold forever and they can't take him away!?”

Aunt Nance smiled. “Yes Zach. Will's now Mr. Oakley’s son.”

I exclaimed in joy and sprinted down the stairs. “WIZZO!” 

I burst out the door and grabbed my bike, riding as fast as I could down the path to Carrie and Ginny's place. “CALLOO CALLAY!”

Carrie and Ginny were surprised to see me burst into their house so late in the evening. “What's got you up an about?” one of them asked, almost frightened as I pranced around.

“Guess what!? Guess what!? Mr. Oakley's adopting Will! He's staying! He's staying and he ain't leaving! HE'S GONNA BE MR. OAKLEY'S SON! CALLOO CALLAY!”

The girls shrieked in excitement, grabbing each other's arm and dancing around. Soon enough George burst in, and with his strong arms embraced me and lifted me up. “This is wonderful news, Zach! Just wonderful!”

Tonight was an all night party of dancing and shouting in joy … although Mrs. Thatcher didn't enjoy all the noise and was glad when Dr. Little arrived to take me home. I was still shouting with joy as we walked home.

“CALLOO CALLAY! WILL'S HERE TO STAY!”


End file.
